Such electrical connecting terminals having an operating fever for a spring clamping connection are known in multifarious forms.
DE 10 2008 017 738 A1 shows an electrical connecting terminal having a cage tension spring which can be opened by an operating lever which is pivotably mounted in the insulating material housing. In this case, the operating lever is arranged above the cage tension spring and rests, with a contact surface which extends approximately from the height of the bearing pin to the free end on the underside of the operating lever, on the spring rear of the cage tension spring during pivoting of the operating lever. As a result, the cage rear is pressed downward and the cage tension spring is opened.
DE 20 2007 001 701 U1 discloses an electrical connecting terminal having a leg spring which has a cutout through which a lug of a busbar projects. The lower edge of the cutout forms, with the busbar, a clamping point for an electrical conductor which can be inserted into the insulating material housing through a conductor insertion opening and through the cutout. Pivotably arranged above the leg spring is an operating lever which acts on the upper peripheral edge, which delimits the cutout, at the free end of the leg spring. Upon pivoting of the operating lever which acts against the end of the clamping limb, the clamping point is opened.
DE 198 02 945 C2 discloses an electrical terminal having a cage tension spring which is mounted on a busbar. At the upper edge of a window cutout of the clamping limb of the clamping spring, a material tab is bent outward in such a manner that the material tab is a guide tab for the tip of an operating tool. When inserting a screwdriver as an operating tool in the direction of extent of the bearing limb of the clamping spring, the tip of the tool strikes this material tab, as a result of which the clamping limb of the clamping spring is pressed down with a gentle motion sequence with improved conversion of force from the feed motion of the operating tool for the purpose of opening the clamping point. The length of the lever arm is increased by the tip of the tool acting on the end of the material tab.